


New York, New York

by Coop_Scoop



Series: Call [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop_Scoop/pseuds/Coop_Scoop
Summary: Finally Rafael gets to New York. All he was meant to do was meet for coffee and Finally kiss Sonny. But when did his plans ever go to plan?





	New York, New York

Being back in New York felt like having air filling his lungs. Like he was finally breathing again. It had been a full week and all he had done was talk to Sonny on the phone, heard him moan as he told him everything he was going to do to him. He had a whole folder of pictures he had been sent, a true mixture of nudes to stupid laughing faces. It was everything he thought of the man. 

But today he was going to meet Sonny for coffee. 

There was no way he was letting their first in life meeting happen with him walking through the doors to their new shared workplace. He wanted it to be somewhere dull and easy, so that they could talk and not have the ambience make them feel like it was a sexy dark place. Where things could happen under the table and no one could see. 

Even with him texting Sonny a long very descriptive idea. Which have him receiving a video of Sonny’s dick slapping against his stomach as he rode a dildo, all the while panting out Rafael’s name like he was praying for him to really be there under him. Rafael could definitely say he hadn’t come that fast in a very long time. Even thinking of the video in passing had his toes curling and his cock giving a sharp throb. 

Standing on the sidewalk looking in at the Starbucks, hoping he was the first and that Sonny had kept up his ability to always be late but never have a single person angry at him. And thankfully he wasn’t wrong. He walked in and ordered a coffee with enough vanilla syrup in it to cover the taste of the forever burnt beans. Scrolling through his messages he saw one from Liv, which just told him he was coming to the squads family night. With a rushed add on that his replacement wasn’t coming and that she was glad she had an excuse not to invite him. 

He couldn’t help the chuckle from leaving his mouth, which had a few athleasure wearing mothers glaring in his direction. But he kept his thumb hovering over the text he got from Sonny, it had been a picture. One which he had been to scared to open before meeting him. 

And there it was Sonny laying back in bed, obviously not long woken. His hair a mess and a shirt left open around him and Rafael had never locked his phone so quickly. He had been completely hard, hand grasped round his dark blue silk covered cock. The material shades darker where the head had leaked, the sheen on his skin showing it was from a different reason than just a hot New York night. Rafael cold see the way his lips were bitten red and he checked round himself, before opening it again. 

Nothing could do this picture anymore justice. He bit his lip before cropping it down. Making it his background was honestly the dumbest thing he could do, but really he was head over heels for Sonny and he had no limits when it came to this man. He had even sent him back pictures, videos and some were just because he wanted to think about Sonny squirming wanting to go home so he could get off. 

He looked up the first few times the door opened then stopped, knowing that since he had been a good fifteen minutes early there was no way it would be Sonny anytime soon.

Rafael jumped a mile out of his skin when a cup landed across the table from him, his eyes darting up to catch Sonny smiling broadly at him. “Looking at something good?” he laughed taking a sip from his bright pink drink. And if it wasn’t for the fact that is was in fact Sonny sitting in front of him, a grown man drinking something he had seen in the hands of every single teenage girl in Florida, he would have bolted. 

“You would know.” he drawled and sipped at his own coffee, his lip curling at the fact he could still taste the burnt coffee. 

The blush on Sonny’s cheeks, gave him the idea that they were only going to stay here till their drinks were done. They would be paying an over-priced cab fare to someone's apartment and he honestly could not see himself complaining about it. 

They sat and talked, hands clasped over the table. He hadn’t even meant for it to happen, just watching Sonny tap his fingers of his other hand and he had to stop it from moving. His fingers kept straying to those long fingers and he could only picture them wrapped round him, or worse, remembering the picture Sonny had taken which hinted very heavily at where they were and what they were doing. 

He stood to get another drink, not quite ready to leave this little bubble of soft conversation. When Sonny pulled him back and he didn’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to Sonny’s lips and walking over to order some fruity blended thing. 

Sitting down and taking his hand back and he looked him in the eyes. “You kissed me.”

“Did you not want me too?” Rafael asked, his words slow and his hand loosened around Sonny’s. 

“I did.” He looked down and smiled, his hair falling over his face and his eyes crinkling up, “I just worried that it wouldn’t feel right. That it wouldn’t work in real life.” 

As he looked up again Rafael pulled his hand up and kissed his knuckles. Just a brush of lips, cold against warm knuckles. He sipped at his drink, they didn’t talk for a while. Till Sonny brought up work and how they had all began teasing him over this mysterious lover he had. Rafael had laughed when they had brought up how he had settled to early when New York's most eligible Attorney was about to come back and work at their office. 

Sonny talking about having to rush to the restroom to laugh had him going too. But this time the moms had looked at them longingly, like they craved having this exact time with their partners. 

He finished his drink and stood up, tugging Sonny towards the exit. He wanted to ask him then and there to come back to his. But in the sun he couldn’t stop looking at the golden glow that just seemed to surround Sonny. So they walked, being those annoying people he used to glare at as he bustled by. They kept talking and Sonny would throw his free hand about as he spoke. 

“You’re coming to Liv’s Family dinner right?” he said completely out of the blue. And Rafael nodded. “Great it means that Stone won’t be there making everyone wish they could drink themselves to death with all his dull talk.” he rolled his eyes, “He spoke about law school the whole time like it made him better than the rest of us.” A quick squeeze of his fingers and he sighed, “It was almost like he was belittling me. Like me being first in my class and working full time during my degree was easy.” 

“He sounds like a fucking child.” Rafael grumbled, and listened as Sonny tipped his head back and let out the most unattractive laugh, He couldn’t help but smile and want to get this man back to his apartment. “Come back to mine.” Saying it like it was a normal follow on. 

A sharp nod and he was pulled to the edge of the sidewalk. Sat in the back of the cab, Sonny’s face tucked into his neck as he started whispering. 

“When you get back to mine, I am going to take you out of these clothes so slowly you will be begging me to just touch your skin. Feel my fingertips on your skin, but so scared that you won’t be able to stop yourself from cumming right then and there.” He blew air on his neck, “I’ll run my fingers over your nipples, but so gently that you can only just feel it. It will be like a feather.” 

He watched Sonny shake slightly, they still had a while to go if the sounds of traffic around them were any indications. 

“My hand will run down your side, just think of it.” His fingers brushed his waist, “My fingers digging into the bones of your hips, pulling you up so your resting on my lap. Feeling the scratch of the denim against the skin of your ass, my cock pressing up against you. All hard and throbbing at just the thought of getting to touch all that skin.” He had to shift slightly, he wasn’t just getting Sonny excited but himself. “My tongue finally running over your nipple, sucking it in making it as hard as your cock is.” 

All he wanted right then was slip his hand into the space between Sonny’s legs which had spread further apart the longer they were in the cab, but he wasn’t risking getting kicked out. So he rested it on top of his thigh, squeezing roughly the muscle jumping under the denim. 

“I hold you still, not able to press up into my mouth or grind down against me. You just have to take what I give you. I’m going to keep you right on the edge of cumming but I won’t let you fall.” He took a deep breath, “Not till I’m deep inside you. All you will be able to think about is trying to get me to let you move. My hands tight round your waist holding you down in my lap, not even letting you move away from my cock pressing just right inside you.” 

Sonny’s hand tightened against the front of his shirt, “Then when you think it couldn’t get much worse I’ll move. So slow. I’ll pull you up. Till you think I will just slip right out of you, before I pull you down, fast and hard. It will drive you mad. Not knowing what the next stroke will be like.” He smiled all teeth, “I’m going to make you cum. Right there in my lap without once touching your cock. I’ll fuck you till you cry.”

And right then Sonny really did groan, loud and deep. Right from the back of his throat. It made Rafael squirm, finally hearing it in person rather than through a phone speaker. A sharp cough had him looking at the cab driver who signalled they were at their destination. He handed over the cash and got a wink. He winked and dragged Sonny after him. 

Walking in, he waved at a neighbor and pulled Sonny to the elevator. He stood, as if wasn’t wanting to push Sonny against the wall. Pull his legs round his waist and fuck him silly right then and there. That he didn’t feel the near constant press of his cock against his back, that his laboured breathing into his neck wasn’t driving him to near insanity. 

He had his own words running through his head and knew he wouldn’t last. 

The door seemed like it was on the other side of the world as they walked to it, Sonny barely moving a millimetre from him. Making these noises; ones that showed just how worked up he was. 

The keys almost dropped to the floor.

Stumbling through the door, he found himself being pushed towards the couch, Sonny seemed to be too worked up to even let him help with his clothes. They were dropped while Rafael stared up at him. He crawled into his lap clutching lube, which he should have thought more about but right then he didn’t care. Lube was covering his fingers and his jeans, cold and sticky through his jeans. 

Then he was finally pressing a finger inside of Sonny. Like had been thinking about for weeks, it was as hot as he had imagined and the noises were so much better. Sonny did not hold back, when he could be as loud as he wanted. Using Rafael’s shoulders to grind down on his finger grunting when a second finger was added. 

His shirt was straining against the sheer force of Sonny’s hands, pulling tight across his stomach and chest. Buttons felt like they were going to rip off. 

They dropped suddenly, pulling at the button and zipper of his jeans. He slipped his fingers out, and Sonny fell forward goraning and he slipped his jeans down just far enough to get his cock out. Smearing lube onto himself and knowing better than to do this without any protection. But he couldn’t wait. 

He stared at the way the sun glowed behind Sonny as he slowly pushed into him, feeling him breath out and relax as he slipped past that initial barrier. It was maddening staying still, but then he was pressed back by hands as Sonny let himself go. He was riding his cock like he needed it to breathe, panting and groaning. Nails digging in through his shirt and his cock slapping against his stomach. 

All he could do was watch and grip tighter and tighter into his skin, hopefully leaving marks that he could lick over later. Scrape his teeth over that bruised skin. 

It was over so much quicker than he had hoped. Sonny cumming over the front of his shirt and he kept riding him till Rafael pulled him tight in and held him close as he let himself cum deep inside Sonny. Listening to the race of Sonny’s heart, the sweat stick to his face. 

“Fuck.” he mumbled into the heat of his skin, tongue licking over a nipple and smirking at the shudder it caused. He realised how much hotter it was at having Sonny completely naked to the world when he was almost dressed. Like he could push him off and tuck himself away, then get back to work. 

It wasn’t like that hadn’t been a fantasy at one point. The thought of it happening in his old office, Sonny coming by to drop off a file and being unable to control himself and just need to have Rafael inside him right then and there. His cock gave a feeble twitch inside Sonny, which did get him and weird look. But he smiled. 

This kiss was different. 

Slow and meaningful.

Tongues tasting. 

Hands wandering. 

It was a post-sex kiss, but one that showed the future in it. How it could go one way and become hot and encompassing or slow and sleepy. 

Rafael just couldn’t wrap his head around at having this man in his lap, with his cum inside him. 

This was his life now, not where he thought he would have been. But glad that was where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAAh I WROTE THIS TO GLEE MUSIC WTF!   
Enjoy I guess?


End file.
